


This Isn't My First Prison Break

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prison Break AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: A collection of one shots based around scenes from Prison Break except with characters from Legends Of Tomorrow.





	1. A Day In P.I

I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow or Prison Break all rights go to their respective owners.

 

A Day In P.I

 

“Wow. We must be nearly there by now.” Ray Palmer comments as he smashes his hammer down into the ground.

“By my calculations… Um perhaps we’ll be through by the end of the week.” He beams.

“Yeah man!” Jax fist bumps him.

Hitting the ground harder, Leonard Snart shakes his head.

“End of next week.” He muses.

“No offence Snart, but the calculations…”

“Your calculations are wrong, Raymond.” He drawls to his cellmate, as on the other side of the room, Damian Darkh glares at them all.

“He better not be wrong, we’re gonna be out of here or else…”

“Ohh keep quiet Mr. Darkh. Mr. Snart is correct, Mr. Palmer is mistaken. It will take at the very least another week.” Martin Stein murmurs as he makes his own mark in the floor.

“We could go faster.” Darkh retorts.

“You could just shut up.” Jax mutters under his breath, glancing toward Leonard, whom has a distant look in his eyes.

A look the rest of the prisoners have come to believe suggests he is thinking.

Something they all haven't decided is a good thing or a bad thing yet.

“Why don't we all be quiet? We may actually get more done that way!” An irritated Rip Hunter mutters in annoyance.

“Says the guy just sat on his ass?” Jax retorts.

“Alright. Alright! Mr. Hunter is right. Let's all take a few moments of silence and get some work done.” Martin sighs.

“Yet all our talking could be keeping the cops outta here.” Darkh points out.

“Nate will alert us if anyone's getting close.” Ray reminds him.

“Ohh, I remember the good old days when it was Mr. Darkh out there.” Rip sighs.

“You know I don't like being kept out of the loop.” Darkh replies with a confident smirk to glares and looks of resent from the rest of the group.

“I'd be just too concerned about you planning to leave without me. I honestly don't know how you could, of course but I do worry.” He continues to smirk and chuckle at the same time.

“You know one day someone’s gonna wipe that smirk right of your...”

“Jefferson! Do you think engaging him is helping matters?” Martin sighs.

“Ohh cool it, Grey. We’re all thinking it.” Jax sighs.

“He isn't wrong.” Ray murmurs with a roll of his eyes as he glances toward his cellmate.

“You okay?” He looks toward Leonard, who glances up at him.

“Hmm? What Raymond?” Leonard says, a distant look still present in his eyes.

“We’re going to get out of here, you know that right. You're going to get us out of here and save Mick.” Ray smiles with complete optimism.

“I hope you're right.” Leonard nods before throwing his hammer into the ground.

“Here's me thinking you were distracted by that pretty doctor lady. I think we can all agree would…”

“Shut up.” Leonard cuts Darkh off sharply with a fierce look in his eyes.

“Ohh you got it bad for her man.” Jax chuckles under his breath.

Leonard just glares at him.

“Does he dream about her? Talk about her at night in your cell?” Darkh looks to Ray, who just glares at him also in defence of his cellmate and friend.

“Like I said. I think we would all like a piece of that bird...”

“I thought I told you to shut up.” Leonard hisses, hammer in hand.

“What are you going to do with that then? Whilst it may be easy to conceal rubble, a body will be significantly harder, don't you think.” Darkh practically cackles, a look of utter loathing in Leonard's eyes.

“Cops!” Comes the sudden hiss of Nate Haywood from the door as he holds the door open.

“Cops, guys. Come on!” He says again as in that instant the men are disposing of their hammers, placing the covering over the hole on the ground.

They assume their usual positions.

A fearful look crosses Nate’s eyes as he keeps looking toward the oncoming officers whilst Leonard and Ray place the table over the hole, leaning against it.

“Officer Savage.” Nate bows his head as Officer Vandal Savage enters the room, folding his arms at the prisoners before him.

He takes a look around the room.

“I leave you in here for six hours and come back to see such little development? Disgraceful. You men have to be the laziest prisoners I have ever met in my time here at Fox River.” He comments with a annoyed look in his eyes.

Leonard sighs and tries not to roll his eyes at the man they just want gone.

“Got something you'd like to say Snart?” Savage says clearly with a look to Leonard.

“No, Officer Savage.” Leonard glances up at him with a slight smirk.

“Wipe that smirk of your face before I decide to do it for you. I'm here for two purposes.” He announces, all in the room trying not to look anxious as he walks closer toward them.

Toward the hole.

“Palmer. You've got a visitor. Snart, you're going to the infirmary.” He commands, spinning around and turning to the door as Leonard and Ray follow him.

“I want actual progress when I return men.” He adds as Leonard and Ray continue to follow him.

They know the others will continue their work.

It bothers Leonard to leave. He should be in their but the infirmary is part of the plan after all.

The infirmary.

Sara…

No, the infirmary is part of the plan. As is getting to know Dr. Lance.

All part of the plan.

Ray nudges him the minute they're about to go their separate ways.

“Wish me luck.” He says with a beaming smile.

He's hoping it's his girlfriend visiting him, that Leonard knows.

“Say hi to Kendra for me.” Leonard smiles back.

“I hope it's her…”

“Did I say either of you could speak?” Officer Savage glares at them both.

“See you back in the cell.” Ray calls cheerfully as he is taken in an opposite direction to Leonard, who is led by another officer, thankfully not Officer Savage into the building and toward the infirmary.

Through the small window, he can already see her.

She has her hair down today, her golden curls flowing down her back.

He watches with a slight smile as she tucks some stands behind her ears as she looks up toward him.

“Good afternoon Snart.” She greets him politely as she opens the door for him, gesturing toward the chair.

“Sara.” He says her name softly as he sits, she spins around to face him at the minute he calls her name.  
“Leonard.” She says in response, her eyes on his as he just smiles at her, looking into her eyes.

“I got something on my face, Snart?” He smiles again.

In this room, there are those very rare moments that make him feel as if he doesn't need to think about the plan.

Escape it for just a few seconds.

Escape to someplace where he is just Leonard Snart and he can just talk to an enchanting woman and ask her…

“So, Sara. How's your day going?”


	2. I'm Glad It Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene in the season 1 episode 'English, Fitz Or Percy'

I don't own Prison Break or Legends Of Tomorrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

I'm Glad It Was You

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dr. Sara Lance snapped as she banged on the wall upon receiving a message.

Assistant doctor and her best friend, Amaya Jiwe glances over at her, perplexed at her sudden reaction.

“What's wrong?” Amaya asks carefully, aware of the blondes fiery temper.

“Snart.” Sara hisses in explanation.

“The prisoner?” Amaya frowns.

“Yes. Leonard Snart, you know the name and face Amaya.” Sara grumbles.

“The one who had his toes…”

“We don't need to bring that up again!” Sara holds her hands up.

“What's happened now?” Amaya asks in a calm voice.

“Apparently he's banged his head on something whilst doing work. Banged his head my ass. He's getting into fights, or the other prisoners are attacking him.” Sara mutters.

“Sara. He's a criminal. Why do you care?” Amaya sighs.

“I care… I care because it's not right. I get their criminals, don't think I don't Amaya but all the violence and truth be told. He isn't the worst crook I've ever met.” Sara points out.

“Sara. He's a criminal who tried to rob a bank with a gun.” Amaya rolls her eyes at her friend.

“Doesn't make mindless violence ok.” She murmurs, gathering supplies as she goes.

“Right. I'm going to patch him up.” 

“Wait don't you have to give that other prisoner a physical…” Amaya reminds her as she begins to head to the door.

“Mick Rory. Man I forgot all about that.” Sara runs a hand through her hair.

“Mick Rory… He's on death row, right?” Amaya looks up at her.

“Yep.” Sara replies as she looks through papers on her desk.

“Did you know he and Snart are brothers?” Amaya suddenly remembers, bringing up a piece of gossip she'd heard over lunch.

That stops Sara in her tracks.

“I didn't know that. No. Wow. That's gotta be rough.” Sara winces.

“Snart didn't tell you?” Amaya folds her arms.

“We don't exactly chit chat much Amaya.” Sara says with a roll of her eyes.

“Sure you don't.” Amaya murmurs under her breath as Sara let's out a frustrated sigh.

“Look, I gotta get to Snart. You can cover for me right? I don't see why we've got to do this anyway. He's getting executed in under a month.” Sara says as she jogs out to door.

“Wait. Sara!” Amaya calls after her as her friend races away.

“Thanks Amaya!” She hears Sara calls back as Amaya buries her head in her hands.

“I didn't even say yes.”

 

Moments later, Amaya is mentally cursing Sara as she stands outside a cell in death row.

It's not that prisoners bother her. It's not that at all.

It's death row prisoners that bother her.

The horrible crimes they must have done to land themselves in that position haunt Amaya's thoughts.

It's also because, despite the evil they've committed, she doesn't believe killing them is the answer. 

That's just the type of person she is.

 

“It's all clear.” She hears an officer call moments later, the sudden sound almost causing her to jump five feet as the door in front of her begins to open.

She just needs to do her job and get out of there.

That's all.

She prays she can get this done in under ten minutes so she can go back to her office and try to forget all about this.

Her eyes fall on the prisoner the minute she enters the cell.

Mick Rory. 

He sits on his bed, still as a statue.

His chained hands resting on his lap, simply.

Amaya doesn't think he even acknowledges that she's there.

So she just starts to talk.

“I'm uh supposed to give you a physical this evening.” She says quickly, about to move toward him when he looks to her.

“Either I'm going insane or you’re not Blondie.” He murmurs in a low voice that almost makes her jump again.

She hadn't expected him to talk.

“Dr. Lance is otherwise occupied with one of the prisoners right now.” She replies curtly. 

“So here I am.” She adds.

“You here assistant or something?” He glances at her.

“Yes I am… I'm..”

“Amaya.” He says before she can causing Amaya to look slightly startled.

“How did you?”

“Blondie mentioned you once before now.” He says in brief explanation.

Of course Sara would be talking about her to the prisoners.

Typical Sara. She'll talk to anyone.

“As I said she's otherwise occupied. Which is why I'll be doing her job.” She says, moving to start the exam.

“Believe me I apologize in advance for the heavy dose of irony were about to participate in.” She finds herself commenting.

She thinks she hears Mick chuckling quietly at her comment.

She hadn't intended to speak her mind like that.

“That's all right. Just doing your job.” Mick points out gruffly.

“Yeah well letting the state know that you're healthy enough to execute is not why I went to medical school.” Amaya quips, nothing that he is looking at her still.

She instantly looks away.

Just focuses on what she needs to get done so she can get out of here.

She really can't bear to make any eye contact.

“I apologize.” She adds quietly as she thankfully finishes and gets to her feet quickly, moving to the wall instantly.

Only a few questions to ask and then she can leave.

“I’m uh going to need a family medical history from you. Sara told me to ask about any ailments or conditions that are hereditary…” She starts quickly, before looking at the sheet of questions that Sara had left on the desk.

“Start with your mother.”

“Wouldn't know, she died in a fire.” Mick puts bluntly.

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Amaya apologizes quickly, finding herself looking up at Mick once again.

“Trust me honey, you knew the full story. You wouldn't.” He mutters back.

Amaya tries not to react to the causal nickname he gives her.

However, unlike before she doesn't look away from him and instead holds his gaze as she asks her next question.

“Ok your father.” 

“Same fire.” He responds gruffly.

“Siblings?” She asks, kinda hoping he won't respond with another tragedy.

Amaya, however, is aware he's got at least one sibling…

“Anyone besides Leonard?” She asks bravely as the expression on his face changes.

One more menacing this time round.

“Fox Rivers a small town Mick.” She replies bravely.

“People around here don't have a whole lot to do besides time and talk.” She informs him to silence from him.

“Your point?” He hisses.

She knows she's hit a nerve.

“You two close?” She queries.

“We were.” He responds plainly.

“How about now?” She questions, more intrigued then she'd wanted to be.

“Huh?” He raises an eyebrow to her.

“How about now.” Amaya asks, more firmly this time.

“You ask a lot of questions.” He murmurs.

“I figured I might as well make conversation with you. It's not like you get that opportunity regularly.” She points out.

“Perhaps I like it that way.” He grumbles.

“What if I said I don't believe you do?” She tilts her head to the side.

“You don't know me.” 

“Perhaps not. I do know you're all alone in here and a couple of week away from…” She stops, bowing her head.

“From my execution? Just say it. Can't hide from it. Can't change it.” He almost hisses.

“I just thought perhaps you'd like to talk. I take it I was wrong.” She gets to her feet.

“Snart’s been abandoned his whole life, dedicated most of it to looking after our little sister Lisa.” He mutters and she turns back to him, surprised to hear him say more to her.

She waits to see if he wants to continue.  
“Our parents died young, they got adopted. Three of us were separated. Well I was from them. it was… Rough for them and now there’s all this with me.” Mick all but sighs as Amaya just looks at him and listens.

She hadn't realized that she'd been lost in the story until Mick clears his throat.

“Think that's why he's here? Because your… Your death would feel like it's happening again?” Amaya asks quickly, shaking her head to clear it almost.

“I abandoned him a long time ago.” Mick admits gruffly as Amaya continues to glance at him, almost sympathy in her eyes.

“Is that why he's here?” She murmurs quietly.

He doesn't say anything in response to her question.

“I just hope your sister doesn't have any ideas with both of her brothers in here.” She can't help but add after the several moments of silence.

“Believe me, honey. As do I.” He mutters with a slight smirk.

Again with the nickname.

She tries not to smile.

This is Mick Rory.

Death row inmate.

Murderer, vicious criminal…

She's been here too long. She needs to leave.

She moves to the door.

“Amaya.” He murmurs, causing her to turn around once more.

“What?” She questions.

“I’m glad Dr. Lance couldn't make it today.”


	3. Making Flowers For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene from season 1 'Sleight Of Hand'

I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow & Prison Break. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Making Flowers For You

 

The guard leads him through the door.

Sara has her back to him, she's rummaging through her cupboards.

She'll see him soon. He puts a smile on his face for the moment she does.

A minute goes by and she's still occupied.

“I'll be with you in a minute Snart.” She calls, she has acknowledged him.

“Take your time. Not like I got anywhere to go.” He says in his usual drawl, the smile still on his face as he eyes a pretty bouquet of flowers on her desk.

He eyes them with suspicious but with acceptance all the same.

Sara's a beautiful woman. 

Funny, smart, kind. She's bound to have admirers.

He's just a criminal. 

An imprisoned criminal, planning one hellva prison break. 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting Snart. Can't find a damn thing in these cupboards. My own fault.” She smiles as she turns to face him.

“Surely not.” He glances up at her.

“Ohh it is. Amaya is always telling me to sort them out. Told her, she's more than welcome to do it for me but she wasn't exactly having that.” She says with a laugh.

“If you'd let me. I'd be more than willing to lend a hand.” He replies.

“Ohh Snart you know I can't let you do that.” She smiles back.

“Take a load of your hands.” He points out.

“You know, Snart I do follow the rules and doing that would be breaking them.” She retorts.

“I'm surprised. You took me as a rule breaker.” He smirks, she laughs.

“Good one Snart.” She chuckles as she moves to get her equipment.

“Quite lovely flowers you got there.” He comments as she looks up at him.

“Could be better. Not a flower girl Snart.” She murmurs.

“Got yourself an admirer Sara?” He continues.

“Nope. No such luck, they're from my mom.” 

“Ooh, may I ask the occasion?” Leonard smiles.

“Yeah. Its my birthday.” She sighs.

“Your birthday, today?” He queries.

“All day.” She murmurs.

“Well then, Happy birthday Sara.” 

“Thanks Snart.” She mutters in response.

“You the same about birthday’s?” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“What do you mean?” She responds.

“Well. It's just a day, marking another year older.” He points out.

“I take it you aren't a fan of birthdays either Snart.” She muses.

“I have my reasons, what about you?”’

“My parents split up. My dad, my sister. They always manage to see me on my birthday but my mom… Well, once she left, she left. I get postcards, you know. Letters. But she's too busy with her own life to come see her daughter on her birthdays. So, I get cards and flowers instead. Flowers that end up dead and in the trash a week later.” She grumbles, taking no haste in jabbing the needle into his arm.

“I sound bitter to you?” She look up at him again.

He doesn't say anything in response.

“It's not a big deal. Okay, so you're all set. See you tomorrow.” She says hastily.

He gives her a final look, before leaving the room.

 

“Going in today?” Ray, his cell mate asks cheerfully with a glance toward the toilet in their cell.

“No Raymond I am not.” Leonard responds, his hands occupied.

“Got a lot done in P.I today, Stein was in a mood, no surprise their. Rip and Jax had a disagreement. Nate had a disagreement against Darkh.” He stops.

“We all had a disagreement against Darkh.” He corrects himself.

“Same old, same old... What exactly are you doing down there?” Ray frowns as he leans forward, looking over his bunk.

“Wow. That's cool! Can you make me one for Kendra? Wait why are you making that! Is it part of the plan?” He frowns.

Leonard just smirks.

 

“You threw away your flowers.” Leonard comments the same time the next day he is sat in the infirmary receiving his injection.

It's Like I said, Snart. They don't last.” Sara murmurs in response.

“Perhaps they've still got some life in them.” He suggests.

“I don't like getting attached to things if I know they won't last.” She sighs as she pulls the needle out.

“All done.” She sighs.

“Mind telling me why you're always so cynical?” Leonard tilts his head to the side.

“I think there's cynicism and there's realism Snart.” She replies.

“I agree. There is that. But perhaps theirs more. I try to be optimistic.” 

“Optimistic? You. The eight-toed guy locked in a penitentiary?” She reminds him.

“Ohh toes are overrated Sara.” He smiles.

“Are they now?” She queries.

“Still walk can't I?” He points out.

“You make a good point Snart. Come on, off you go.” She pats his shoulder.

“Thanks for trying to make me smile. Snart, good try but not today.” She moves back toward her desk as Leonard gets to his feet, passing her desk on the way out.

“You never know.” He muses as he leaves the room, leaving Sara alone.

She spins her chair to grab some papers of the other side of her desk.

However, as she does so, something catches her eye.

Red paper on top of white, she frowns as she pushes them aside.

A red and green paper rose…

She holds it in her hands. 

Leonard…

She holds it close.

Sara smiles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, again I apologise if all this is terrible please comment and tell me what you all think.
> 
> Again I accept requests if anyone wants to request anything thanks again so much for taking the time to to read this.

**Author's Note:**

> *Posts this nervously and hides in a corner* Thank you all so much for reading this. I apologise in advance if this is terrible I just couldn't get the idea out of my head of mixing Legends & Prison Break. Please do leave a comment and tell me what you all thought of this.
> 
> I accept requests for one shots if anyone wants to request anything, thank you all again so much for reading.


End file.
